Conquest
by Wolfey77
Summary: Even whores fall in love. Original work. Rated M for language and later sexual content.


**Summary: **Lexi, one of the sexiest and sluttiest girls at her school. But it goes a bit farther than liking sex. Eric is almost the same- but the opposite gender. And actually popular. But when the two of them meet up, each with their own plans, no one would've predicted what happens.

**Warning: **This is original work, no fanfiction involved. Rated M for lots of language, mature descriptions and later sexual content. Also, brace for my failure at trying to make this seem like highschool.

**Other: **This is kind of old work, so I'm going to end up editing it a lot so all the characters don't look like thoughtless-weirdos. But for now I'll just post the shorty chapter I got. Also, it'll switch between the main character's point of view.

* * *

**Lexi PoV**

I'd fucked almost everyone in my town. It was my quest. Everyone in my school. Everyone in the countless other schools. I'd even fucked the majority of the guys at our university. See, I was highly attractive. I had curves and great round breasts. My butt was big and tight. I had amazing experience. My skin was a golden tan and my hair was a beautiful long blond. And my eyes were green. I made guys horny constantly. So yes, I'm a slut. A whore. Whatever. But there was one more goal left. Eric Daniels.

Eric was a male version of me. He was very athletic and extremely hot. He had the body of a supermodel, but better. He was handsome with so-brown-it-looks-black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was strong with his broad shoulders, thick muscles and ripped abs. But he was a dick. He used girls like toilet paper. He used girls like how I used guys. Because of this, he was my ultimate challenge. Eric had never fucked me, nor I him. We were at a stalemate for sometime, ignoring one another. But I'd gotten everyone else, so it was his turn. Banging Eric was nothing. All I'd have to do was wink at him and he'd come to me right away. So I was going to make Eric the Asshole fall in love with me.

I'd started two months ago. I started to not fuck anyone. I turned guys down. I didn't do head. I didn't kiss. Most times I didn't even go to parties. Word got around after a few weeks that the slut of the year had retired. This made people want more. I had guys asking all over the place, some even tried to take it into their own hands. But I turned them all down. I would have to suffer to conquer this test. Pretty soon they stopped trying. I also got a few girlfriends. Since I was a whore none of the girls liked me. They were either jealous or afraid I'd be fucking their boyfriends, which I probably was. When I quit they were more than happy to hang out with me. I was pretty awesome. I was gorgeous, smart and had an amazing fashion sense. Plus, since I'd been with everyone, I could give tips on who was good in bed and who wasn't. Now I just had to wait.

Lunch sounded and as soon as I was out of the door I was joined my my three new besties; Angela(Angie), Rach and Jem. "Lexi, I'm so glad you quit all the sex. Why'd you do it in the first place?" "My dad's a dick, y'know? He was so freakin' protective, Rach. I just wanted to show that he doesn't own me." "That makes sense. He leaves you alone now, right?" "Yep. Totally works, Angie." Jem nodded next to me. "The way I got my parents was drugs. I kept leaving 'hints' to make them think I was pushing, so they started being all nice and rewarding me. Tots worth it." Angie grinned, "You guys are so lucky." We four laughed. We sat down at are usual table, Tay and Winter joining us. That's when Rach spoke up. "Lexi, Eric is totally checking you out." I silently grinned. "Please! If I quit guys in general, why would I ever want him?" Angie laughed, "Why would ever not what that body?" We gossiped among each other some more.

**Eric PoV**

Lexi was looking especially fine today. I swear it was against nature to have a body like that. I bet those tits would be so great to fondle, god it was making me horny. And worse was that I couldn't touch them. Lexi had quit sex a few months ago. But she still wore the best clothing. I could see her cleavage from here and her skirts were always so perfect, showing that tight ass. It's a wonder that she hasn't fucked the principal yet. Or maybe she has...

But I knew why she'd really done all of this. Lexi was like me. Conquer the other sex, and now she was trying to conquer me. Just not with sex- but with love. Unfortunately I was going to do the same thing. I'd show her who I really was or whatever and make her wet at the same time.

"What's got you so worked up?" "Huh?" I turned to Jacob and noticed him pointing at the slight bulge in my pants. I reddened and shoved him. "Ass!" "Lexi, right? She is lookin' fine." "She always looks fine, it's her thing." "Man, you haven't felt that pussy. You should've grabbed her while you had the chance." "Jake, Eric Daniels always has a chance."

* * *

**Do you see the amazing horribleness?!**

**Welp, there you go.**


End file.
